El ataque del cerdo vampiro
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Adivinen quién mordió a P-chan, y en qué se convirtió este cerdito desorientado.


El ataque del cerdo vampiro

-Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Alguna vez algo malo te tenía que pasar – dijo pensativamente Ranma.

-¿Convertirme en cerdo no es algo malo, según tú? - preguntó Ryoga, tirándose de los pelos.

-Bueno, sí, pero esto es infinitamente peor, P-chan – se burló Ranma.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Saotome! ¡Debes ayudarme!

-¿Por qué mi culpa? Yo no soy el que te manda a andar desorientado por la vida.

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que estaba besando a Akane! ¡Por tu culpa me fui sin rumbo por los caminos! Ahora, ¿qué le diré a Akane? ¿Y a Akari?

Ranma le dio un golpe con el puño en la cabeza y dejó inconsciente al chico cerdo.

-Estúpido P-chan... - murmuró Ranma.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes. Ranma se había decidido a besar a Akane y Nabiki se había encargado de propagar la noticia por todo Nerima y vender entradas para tan memorable ocasión. Shampoo y Kodashi fueron inmovilizadas por ciertas hierbas mágicas que Nabiki había conseguido, Ukyo prometió no oponerse a cambio de vender comida en el evento, Kuno estaba atado con cuerdas irrompibles proporcionadas por un monje y Akane, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, estaba muy modosita sentada en una silla en medio de una plaza. En eso, Ranma había llegado, se arrodilló frente a ella y le pidió un beso. Akane tuvo ganas de lanzarlo lejos por avergonzarla de esa forma, y Ranma también casi se echa para atrás en el último instante, pero Kasumi se acercó disimuladamente, empujó a Akane en los brazos de su prometido y les unió las cabezas para que al fin se besaran.

Y fue justo en ese momento que P-chan se asomó por la plaza.

Aunque quería a Akari , Akane seguía siendo su primer amor, así que el beso lo confundió, lanzó un grito de horror y se fue corriendo con rumbo desconocido. Akane había querido salir a buscarlo, pero Ranma, que quería repetir el experimento de besarla, no la dejó. Y como Akane quería ser convencida, no salió a buscar a su mascota.

Unos dos días después comenzaron a salir en la tele las noticias del misterioso cerdo vampiro que atacaba personas y animales en las zonas campestres de todo el país.

-¡Un cerdo vampiro! - dijo Kasumi - ¿Qué se les ocurrirá después?

-Dicen que es un experimento genético – comentó Genma -, que el gobierno de Estados Unidos lo creó para luchar con el Chupacabras y se les salió de las manos.

-Pues yo oí que es un engendro extraterrestre que ha venido a conquistar la tierra – dijo Soun.

-Sea lo que sea, ofrecen una sustanciosa recompensa por una fotografía – repuso Nabiki, relamiéndose.

El noticiario siguió con testimonios de personas atacadas por el cerdo vampiro:

_-Estábamos con mi novia a orillas de una cascada – decía un joven moreno – y el cerdo se lanzó sobre nosotros gritando. Alcanzó a morderme en el tobillo antes de huir_.

-_Paseábamos con mis amigas por un parque – comentaba una chica rubia – y el cerdo llegó rodando y se colocó en mi hombro para morderme. Salimos corriendo a una fuente de aguas termales y fue ahí cuando el cerdo me soltó._

_-El cerdo vampiro ataca solo, y parece sentir temor ante el agua caliente – afirmaba la reportera - . No tiene un lugar único para aparecer ¿Es tremendamente rápido, o hay varios cerdos vampiros en el país? El misterio persiste. Pero como primicia les tenemos un retrato hablado._

Ranma escupió el arroz al ver el retrato hablado. Porque sólo existía un cerdito en el mundo con pañoleta en la cabeza y colmillos gigantescos.

-Se parece a alguien... - comentó Akane, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de incredulidad que todos le dirigían.

-Es increíble lo distraída que eres con algunas cosas – refunfuñó Ranma, recibiendo un mazazo por toda respuesta.

Poco después había llegado Ryoga y le contó a Ranma su problema:

-Estaba en Transilvania convertido en cerdo y un vampiro me mordió.

Ranma se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Me oíste? Estaba en Transilvania y...

-Sí, hombre, sí, pero ¿cómo demonios llegaste a Transilvania?

-Caminé, nadé, caminé y caminé. Bueno, también me subí a un avión. La verdad es que quería ir a Okinawa, no sé cómo acabé en Transilvania. La cosa es que un vampiro me mordió mientras estaba convertido en P-chan. Y ahora, cuando me transformo en cerdo, ¡soy un cerdo vampiro!

Luego se había puesto a culpar a Ranma por aquella nueva desgracia. Ranma, cansado, lo aturdió, le echó agua fría y lo metió en su mochila para llevarlo con más comodidad al dojo. Mientras, pensaba en la forma de ayudar al chico-cerdo-vampiro.

Hasta que sintió un mordisco justo donde la espalda cambia de nombre.

-¡Maldito cerdo chupasangre! - exclamó Ranma, tratando de sacar al cerdito de la mochila. Pero el cerdito, con la boca llena de sangre, se defendía a más no poder y hasta trató de morder más veces a Ranma.

Por fin Ranma consiguió reducir al cerdo vampiro y lo ató por las cuatro patitas, inmovilizándolo y usando la misma pañoleta del cerdito como mordaza. Lo volvió a meter a la mochila y, muy fastidiado, fue al restaurante de Shampoo, pues creía que ahí podría encontrar algo de ayuda para Ryoga. Eso sí, Shampoo no estaba. Sólo Mousse, que lo recibió con unas cadenas mortíferas.

-¡Mousse, basta! Estoy apurado, necesito hablar con Cologne. Traigo acá algo que...

-¿Qué traes? - interrumpió él y le quitó la mochila, abriéndola para encontrar al cerdito atado y amordazado - ¿Quieres que te cocinemos este cerdo, Ranma?

Ranma rápidamente rescató al cerdito.

-¡Claro que no! Es Ryoga, ¿no lo reconoces?

Mousse sonrió.

-Sí. Pero sigue siendo un cerdo y como tal, puede ser cocinado, frito, asado o sancochado.

Ranma movió la cabeza mirando al cielo buscando paciencia y la encontró, porque amablemente le preguntó a Mousse por Cologne.

-Ella está en China en este momento. Los ancianos de la tribu están muy preocupados por la aparición del cerdo-vampiro y le pidieron que viajara urgente. Shampoo fue a dejarla al aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué están tan preocupados?

-¿Acaso no conoces la leyenda del cerdo vampiro?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues te la contaré...

_Hace tres mil años, un cerdo fue mordido por un vampiro viajero. El cerdito enloqueció por el sabor de la sangre y comenzó a morder a todo aquel que se le cruzaba, provocando que los curanderos no dieran abasto. Las tribus se reunieron y lo cazaron. Exhibieron su cadáver pero el cerdo vampiro revivió, más mortífero que antes. Entonces, los ancianos decidieron descuartizarlo, quemarlo y separar sus cenizas para evitar que renaciera._

-¿Y qué provoca la mordedura del cerdo vampiro? - preguntó Ranma, preocupado al recordar sus mordiscos en la nalga.

-Habitualmente provoca una infección dolorosa. Debe ser desinfectada para evitar hormigueo y parálisis. O algo peor. Podrías perder ese trozo de carne.

Ranma se puso pálido.

-Oh, no... mi herida...

-Sería una irresponsabilidad si no te revisas una herida sospechosa... - le advirtió Mousse.

Ranma le tenía mucho aprecio a sus nalguitas, así que le contó a Mousse de su problema y le pidió "mucha discreción".

Como Ranma se enredaba tanto en las explicaciones, Mousse pensó que la herida estaba en una pierna y se ofreció a curarlo.

Ranma se dejó convencer y se bajó los pantalones, poniéndose en pose adecuada para tratar la herida. Mousse no se hizo problema, se acomodó los lentes y con un algodón comenzó a limpiar la zona.

Y justo ese fue el momento que Shampoo y Akane escogieron para entrar.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - preguntaron ambas a la vez.

Los chicos comenzaron a dar explicaciones que ellas no se decidían a aceptar, y entonces el cerdo vampiro aprovechó para escapar sin ser visto y seguir con su racha mordedora.

Cuando se acabó la trifulca, Ranma buscó con la mirada a P-chan, y al no encontrarlo, palideció.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Akane.

-No... nada aún – respondió él, pensando que el cerdo vampiro estaba suelto en Nerima y podía causar mucho, pero mucho daño.

Akane lo tomó de brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta al dojo. Caminaron lentamente por la calle y ella comenzó a mirar las estrellas, diciendo que se veían especialmente bellas esa noche.

-Claro. Bellas – repuso Ranma, observando a su alrededor, atento a la aparición del cerdo vampiro.

-¿No me estás escuchando, verdad? - preguntó ella, molesta.

-Disculpa, Akane, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de las estrellas.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué noche es hoy?

Por más que Ranma trató de hacer memoria, no pudo acordarse.

-Esta noche se cumplen quince días desde que me diste el beso en la plaza – dijo ella, enrojeciendo.

-Sí, de veras – contestó él, distraído y pensando en Ryoga.

-Y te prometí que si pasabas quince días sin hacer estupideces, nosotros... tú y yo...

-Sí, tú yo yo.

-Nos daríamos otro beso – esto último lo dijo más roja que una amapola y con la voz tan baja que a Ranma le costó oírla.

-Sí, nos daríamos... - se olvidó del cerdo vampiro de inmediato - ¡Es cierto! Es que nunca pensé que podrían pasar quince días sin que tú te enojaras conmigo. ¡Vaya! Es todo un récord. ¿Cómo lo habré logrado?

-Creo que estás madurando, tonto – dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Ranma se fue muy contento con Akane, soñando con su segundo beso, pero... el cerdo vampiro los seguía y había decidido seguir su carnicería en el dojo Tendo.

Akane y Ranma llegaron al dojo y en la puerta se dieron el segundo beso, antes de entrar. No querían ser observados por los demás. El problema es que los demás sí querían observar el beso, así que estaban en la puerta sacando fotos y videos.

-¿Es que no podemos tener un solo momento de intimidad? - preguntó Akane, furiosa.

-Es obvio que no, querida Akane – dijo Kasumi, sonriendo.

El cerdo vampiro había aprovechado la distracción de la familia para entrar en el dojo y dirigirse a la habitación de Akane. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no se dio cuenta de que el dojo tenía una visitante: Akari, que también había ido a presenciar el beso de Ranma y Akane.

Cuando por fin Akane dejó de estar enojada, Akari expuso su problema: estaba preocupada por Ryoga. Hace días que no se sabía nada de él.

-Ya se sabe que es un desorientado – dijo Ranma.

-Sí, pero... - Akari dudó y miró significativamente a Akane.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Akane, podrías salir para que hablemos sin problemas de algo que no puedes saber?

El mazazo de Akane fue toda la respuesta.

-Pudiste ser más sutil, Ranma – dijo Nabiki. ¿Akane, no te gustaría ir a la cocina a prepararnos algo de comer? Es que nos morimos de hambre.

Akane salió feliz de la vida y Akari pudo hablar libremente.

-Es que a mí me parece que el famoso cerdo vampiro es demasiado parecido a Ryoga. Tiene su pañoleta amarilla, su aspecto de cerdito gordinflón y sus dientecitos hiperdesarrollados.

-Esas no son más que pruebas circunstanciales – dijo Ranma, decidido a proteger el secreto de su amigo.

-Además, Mousse me contó que tenías un mordisco en tu... en tu... y que parecía la mordedura de un vampiro – agregó Akari.

-Otra evidencia circunstancial – afirmó Ranma.

-Yo te vi en la mañana conversando con Ryoga, él te mostraba sus dientes, hacía gestos de vampiro, luego tú lo convertiste en cerdo y lo metiste en tu mochila – dijo Kasumi - ¿También es evidencia circunstancial?

-¡Está bien, está bien! - aceptó Ranma – Ryoga está metido en un buen lío, y no es sólo porque se convirtió en un cerdo vampiro, sino porque seguramente la tribu de las amazonas intentará cazarlo, descuartizarlo, quemarlo y luego arrojar sus cenizas para que nunca jamás reviva.

-¡Oh! ¡Pobrecito de mi Ryoga! - dijo Akari, poniéndose a sollozar suavemente.

-Voy a buscar un delantal a mi habitación, ya manché los que estaban en la cocina – avisó Akane, feliz, pasando por la sala.

-¿Qué estás cocinando, Akane? - preguntó Nabiki.

-Coloqué un jamón en agua tibia y le agregué unas pechugas de pollo que encontré en el congelador.

-Ah, sopa de salmonella – repuso sonriente Kasumi.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a Ryoga – dijo Ranma.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? - preguntó preocupada Akari.

-Hay que ponerle una trampa. Los cerdos vampiros buscan sangre, seguramente irá a una carnicería. Organizaremos turnos de vigilancia. Papá, tío Soun, ustedes desde las seis de la mañana a las dos de la tarde. Akari, desde las dos a las diez. Yo vigilaré desde esa hora hasta las seis de la mañana. ¡Es imposible que se nos pase ese cerdo vampiro! Yo, Ranma Saotome, garantizo que mi plan es infalible y...

Un grito de Akane evitó que siguiera alabándose a sí mismo. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y la encontraron agachada al lado de la cama, sosteniéndose una mano ensangrentada.

-¡P-chan! ¿Qué te pasó, P-chan? - preguntó Akane, mirando asustada a su mascota.

Ranma se lanzó sobre el cerdo, que estaba con el hocico lleno de sangre.

-¡Maldito cerdo! Si ella pierde su mano, yo...

P-chan abrió los ojos levemente y gimió.

-Él saltó hacia la puerta cuando yo la abrí, y lo golpeé sin querer – explicó Akane.

-Entonces, ¿esa sangre no es tuya? - preguntó Ranma.

Akane se miró la mano.

-No, es sangre que salió del hociquito de P-chan. ¿Creen que perdió algún diente con el golpe?

Akari y Kasumi tomaron al cerdito y lo examinaron.

-Más bien parece que se partió la boca – dijo Kasumi.

-Pensé que era indigestión por beber tanta sangre – repuso Akari.

-¿P-chan bebiendo sangre? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? - preguntó Akane.

Nabiki le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hermanita, creo que debes saber la verdad.

Media hora después, Akane, consciente de la terrible verdad de su cerdo mascota, lo cuidaba en su habitación. Se había negado a que se lo llevaran al departamento de Akari, donde le tenían lista una cama.

-Es mi mascota y yo lo cuidaré. Pobre P-chan debe haber una cura para tu mal - decía, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

P-chan, mientras, se revolcaba en la caja que Akane había acondicionado para él, con las patitas atadas eso sí para evitar que escapara. Kasumi y Akari estaban también todas llorosas detrás de Akane.

-Maldito cerdo – mascullaba Ranma – ahora Akane está pendiente de él y ni me mira. Eso me gano por ayudarlo.

En eso, Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse irrumpieron en la habitación de Akane.

-¡Deben entregarnos al cerdo vampiro! - ordenó Cologne – Es un peligro para la vida en la tierra.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - lo defendió Akane – Sólo muerde un poquito, pero no es nada grave. Mordió a Ranma y bastó con desinfectarlo. No pasó nada más.

-Sí, pero nadie quiere vivir con el peligro de ser mordido a cada instante – dijo Cologne -. Entréguenme al cerdito y nadie saldrá herido.

-¿Que va a hacer con él? - preguntó Ranma.

-Lo usual: matarlo, descuartizarlo y quemarlo para arrojar sus cenizas al viento. Ustedes saben, no se pueden dejar juntas las cenizas de un cerdo vampiro, que a cualquier persona se le cae una gota de sangre en donde están las cenizas y "¿adivina quién volvió?"

Akari se acercó a Cologne y cuchichearon un instante.

-Eso lo cambiaría todo – susurró Cologne al oído de Akari – pues si es un ser humano no debemos acabar con su vida. Déjame examinarlo y veré qué se puede hacer.

-Pero lo examinará como cerdo o como... - dijo Akari, mirando significativamente a Akane.

-Oh, es cierto... Akane, querida, tráele a esta pobre anciana una taza de té, ¿quieres?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Te traigo también unas galletas preparadas por mí, de pasas, vainilla y mostaza? - preguntó Akane, feliz.

-Claro, claro. Tómate tu tiempo.

Akane bajó feliz a buscar el té y las galletitas. Mientras, Akari aprovechó para mojar a Ryoga con agua caliente, no sin antes colocarle una sábana encima.

Cologne se acercó a Ryoga y lo olisqueó.

-Pues no huele a vampiro – dijo Cologne.

-Seguramente porque el vampiro lo mordió cuando estaba convertido en cerdo – repuso Ranma.

-No, creo que eso no funciona así... lo despertaré para hablar con él – avisó Cologne.

Lo golpeó suavemente en la cara un par de veces hasta que el chico despertó. Miró primero a Akari y le tomó la mano.

-Dulce Akari, lamento tanto lo que pasó. ¡No podremos estar juntos, no quieres estar con un cerdo vampiro como yo!

-¡Oh, Ryoga!

-Y no olvides que las amazonas quieren matarte – comentó Ranma.

-¡Silencio! - ordenó Cologne – Dime, Ryoga, ¿cómo era el vampiro que te mordió? Quizás conociendo su aspecto sepamos por qué no te dejó ese olor particular de los vampiros.

-Pues... era muy pálido, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalón oscuro y una capa negra. Además, estaba con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Y simplemente te mordió? - preguntó Cologne, extrañada.

-No, antes dijo "bienvenido a Transilvania, hola, soy un vampiro" y entonces me mordió.

-Oye, ¿y cómo era Transilvania? - quiso saber Mousse.

-Pues era un lugar con jardines, grandes edificios blancos y personas vestidas como mi vampiro.

Kasumi comenzó a reír dulcemente.

-¡Ese es el manicomio, Ryoga! ¡Te mordió un pobre señor loco!

-¿Que lo mordió un qué? - preguntaron todos.

-Es la descripción del manicomio, ¿no sabían que hay manicomio en Nerima? Un señor loco lo mordió y él se sugestionó.

-Parece lógico – dijo Ryoga y se puso a reír - ¡Pues parece que no soy un cerdo vampiro, después de todo!

-¡Claro! - se enfureció Ranma - ¿Y por qué mordiste mi... mi?

-Mordí lo más blando que se puso a mi alcance – se defendió Ryoga.

-Pues si no hay cerdo vampiro, yo me voy – dijo Cologne, llevándose a Shampoo y Mousse.

En eso, entró Akane con el té de Cologne.

Ryoga se tapó lo más que pudo con la sábana.

Todos miraron expectantes a Akane. Ella observó a Ryoga.

-Ryoga, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Él no contestó.

-Estás en la caja que le había preparado a P-chan...

Todos miraron la caja.

-Y estás con una herida sangrante en la boca, como mi cerdito...

Todos miraron la herida de Ryoga. Él se tocó la boca.

-¿Puede ser que...? - se preguntó Akane, y se llevó las manos al rostro, con expresión horrorizada.

Ranma cerró los ojos, lamentando que el secreto de su amigo hubiese quedado al descubierto... hasta que sintió el mazazo en su cabeza.

-¡Tú golpeaste a Ryoga, como siempre lo haces! ¡Qué malo eres, Ranma! ¡Y después le quitaste su ropa y lo dejaste en la cajita de P-chan! Y a propósito, ¿dónde está P-chan?

-¡Eres una niña boba, Akane! - reclamó Ranma.

-P-chan se sintió mejor y se fue – dijo Ryoga, saltando de la caja con la sábana enrollada alrededor de sus caderas – y yo debo irme. Gracias por todo, chicos.

-Adiós, Ryoga y Akari – dijo Akane, cariñosamente.

Ryoga y Akari se fueron tomados de la mano. Shampoo, Mouse y Cologne se fueron poco después. Akane comenzó a curarle a Ranma las heridas que le había hecho. Nabiki fue a su habitación a enviar por mail las fotos que le había tomado al cerdo vampiro. De pronto, una idea se formó en su mente. Abrió su buscador favorito, y al no encontrar nada de lo que quería, bajó corriendo donde Kasumi a la cocina.

Kasumi limpiaba tranquilamente los implementos que Akane había usado para cocinar.

-¡Kasumi! - exclamó Nabiki, casi sin aliento – Busqué en todas partes, con todos los nombres posibles, y no tenemos un manicomio en Nerima.

-Claro que no, Nabiki – contestó Kasumi.

-¿Pero, entonces...?

-Supongo que la sugestión lo convencerá de que no es un vampiro – respondió Kasumi, y siguió limpiando mientras canturreaba suavemente.

FIN

_Nota de la autora: Sin pies ni cabeza, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndola! Y es la segunda versión. Primero los hice viajar a todos a Transilvania, pero me enredé con nombres y lo dejé cortito. Gracias por leer! Y perdón por la idea loca, que he comido mucho estos días y las indigestiones juegan malas pasadas a la mente;)_


End file.
